One Night Stand
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de KawaiiTenshi27// Les loups garous s'accouplent pour la vie. Quelles seraient les conséquences d'une nuit de beuverie? Slash.RLSB.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Notes de le traductrice : **Hum... que dire, ben je vous avais promis de traduire une autre fic appartenant à _KawaiiTenshi27, _donc voilà, j'ai fait mon choix! Y en aura peut-être bien d'autres parce que j'aime beaucoup ce que fait cet auteur :) Sinon, bah j'ai pensé que ça ferait plaisir à certains d'entre vous d'avoir un truc à lire avant la rentrée de demain... -.-" ouh la! Le mot interdit est lâché...pardon ;-p

Juste un gros merci à ma béta, _Cybèle Adam _pour nous supporter, moi, mes idées tordues et mes retards! Oh, si vous trouvez des phrases très bizarres ou des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je corrigerai!

* * *

**Intro**

Chaud. Humide. Sombre. Une chaleur brûlante. L'odeur suave de la sueur. Des corps souples se mouvant, se contorsionnant l'un contre l'autre en une danse primitive. Des touchers. Des sensations. Des gémissements. Des cris. Le parfum de l'alcool et de la passion.

Le silence.

-

**One-Night Stand**

**Première partie**

**-**

L'intense lumière du soleil hivernal se propageait à travers les étages de Hogwarts comme elle le faisait chaque matin. La neige fraîchement tombée scintillait d'un nouvel éclat. Peu à peu, les rayons dorés glissèrent le long des murs du château, se reflétant contre les fenêtres, envahissant les chambres.

Dans la salle commune de la Tour Gryffindor, les corps qui jonchaient le sol et les meubles commencèrent à s'agiter comme les rayons du soleil frappaient leur yeux, gémissant de douleur tandis que leur délicats petits crânes se mettaient à cogner. La plupart d'entre eux ne voulait rien de plus que de se retourner et pouvoir se rendormir, mais le trimestre s'était terminé la veille, et le train pour Londres partait de Hogsmeade tôt dans la matinée.

La lumière continua à escalader sans effort les murs de la tour pour aller inonder la chambre située à son sommet ; territoire des Gryffindors mâles de septième année. Elle se faufila sur le plancher et fit une percée entre les rideaux tirés de trois lits vides, avant d'atteindre le quatrième dont les tentures rouges étaient totalement fermées. Seul un simple rayon de soleil réussit à s'insinuer par une fente au travers des draperies, tombant idéalement sur les yeux fermés du garçon aux cheveux fauves qui dormait là.

Le garçon remua, essayant d'éloigner l'importune luminosité. Il se tourna sur son oreiller, et se retrouva face à… des cheveux. Avec un grognement, il força l'un de ses yeux à s'ouvrir, puis, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait, l'autre. Même avec les deux yeux ouverts, les cheveux qui s'étalaient sur son visage étaient bel et bien noirs. Ça n'était pas normal. Il ferma encore les yeux, se détournant des inexplicables cheveux noirs qui recouvraient son oreiller, décidant que sa gueule de bois était bien trop forte pour s'en préoccuper maintenant.

Le soleil cogna contre ses paupières une fois de plus.

Avec un immense effort, le garçon aux cheveux fauves roula sur lui même, loin de ces satanés rayons de feu. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son lit bougeait légèrement sous lui, et, au toucher, ressemblait étrangement à une personne.

Il s'obligea de nouveau à ouvrit les yeux, et, au travers du brouillard qui tourbillonnait autour de lui, il distingua deux jambes, un torse, deux bras, et une tête avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs. Cela expliquait donc les cheveux noirs sur l'oreiller, et il avait clairement affaire à une personne, alors il n'y avait rien de bizarre avec son lit. Ceci réglé, les yeux bruns-dorés se scellèrent une fois de plus et la tête couleur fauve s'effondra sur une des épaules nues du garçon aux cheveux sombres, se préparant replonger dans le sommeil.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres se mit à remuer sous lui, et l'un de ses bras vint s'enrouler autour du garçon aux cheveux fauves, caressant la peau nue de son dos. Le garçon aux cheveux fauves lâcha un soupir de contentement et se pelotonna plus près encore.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les yeux bruns-dorés se rouvrirent brutalement et leur propriétaire s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'autre garçon avec tellement de force qu'il bascula à travers les rideaux, hors du lit, et atterrit durement sur le sol en poussant un cri de surprise. Sa tête et son estomac lui hurlèrent dessus en réponse à son mouvement brusque, et le reste de son corps vociféra une protestation contre l'atterrissage brutal. Quelque pensée embrouillée lui fit remarquer que l'étrange douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement due à sa chute, mais il était trop occupé à contenir la rébellion de son estomac pour y prêter attention.

La tête aux cheveux noirs, suivie d'un cou et de deux épaules légèrement brunes, apparurent par-dessus le rebord du lit et des yeux gris voilés papillonnèrent sur le garçon tombé au sol. "Remus?" demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Remus, jugeant préférable de garder sa bouche close jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir contrôler son estomac, ne répondit pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?" demanda le garçon aux cheveux sombres. Il cligna des yeux, l'air confus, puis il changea sa question. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon lit?"

Remus, sûr que son estomac ne se soulèverait pas dans la seconde, fit d'une voix éraillée, "Mon lit, pas le tien," puis il serra de nouveau les lèvres.

L'air confus s'accentua. "Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit?" Des yeux gris parcoururent lentement la forme nue de Remus, puis s'écarquillèrent et s'empressèrent de remonter pour rencontrer d'autres yeux, bruns-dorés eux. "Non..."

Remus n'eut pas le loisir de questionner le garçon aux cheveux sombres. "Je crois que je vais être malade," réussit-il à dire, et puis, malgré les violentes protestations de son corps et de son crâne, il se précipita dans la salle de bain juste à temps.

Des mains froides apaisèrent la peau brûlante de Remus comme il vidait son estomac, empêchant ses cheveux de lui tomber sur le visage, et frottant son dos de cercles réconfortants. Quand le garçon aux yeux marrons eut fini, le garçon au cheveux sombres lui tendit un verre d'eau afin qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche, puis il lui essuya soigneusement le visage avec un gant de toilette humide.

"Merci, Sirius," chuchota Remus, regardant le sol, incapable de croiser les yeux gris en face de lui. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux toujours complètement nus. Il attrapa une paire de serviettes sur l'une des étagères et en poussa une contre le garçon aux cheveux sombres, enroulant fermement l'autre autour de sa propre taille.

Sirius fixa la serviette dans ses mains pendant un long moment, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, puis il copia Remus en l'enroulant autour de ses hanches.

Aucun des deux garçons ne regarda l'autre pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Une très _longue_ éternité.

Finalement, Sirius brisa le silence. "On… on a pas…" il se mordit la lèvre et rencontra les yeux de Remus. "N'est-ce pas?"

Remus déplaça son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que leur amitié soit gâchée. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est réveillé tous les deux nus dans le même lit que ça _prouve_ nécessairement qu'on a couché ensemble," **(1)** marmonna-t-il.

"Ça nous fait quand même une très forte probabilité," **(2)** fit remarquer Sirius. Il tripotait une mèche de ses cheveux.

Remus hocha la tête, et le regretta aussitôt : sa tête lui faisait toujours mal.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?" demanda Sirius.

"Je me souviens que James a suggéré qu'on fasse une fête après le dîner pour célébrer la fin du trimestre," répondit doucement Remus. "Et je me souviens m'être faufilé en douce dans les cuisines pour aller chercher de la nourriture avec Peter et Lily pendant que toi et James vous alliez jusqu'à Hogsmeade chercher de l'alcool. Et je me rappelle de la musique, et de la nourriture, et de l'alcool," Remus frotta délicatement ses tempes. "Beaucoup d'alcool. Et puis, on a tous commencé à jouer à _suck-and-blow_ **(3)**, et je crois que j'ai embrassé Lily, et _on_ s'est embrassés, et après on s'est mis à jouer à _spin-the-bottle_ **(4)**, et _on_ s'est encore embrassés, et puis tu as embrassé Lily, et Lily a embrassé Frank Longbottom, et James s'est mis en colère, mais après il a embrassé Alice après qu'_elle_ ait embrassé Frank, et puis j'ai embrassé James, et après _on_ s'est encore embrassé, et puis après…" Remus se mis à cligner des yeux, essayant de réfléchir. "Tout est embrouillé après ça. Je crois qu'on a continué à jouer. Je _sais _qu'on a continué à boire. Je me souviens de nous en train de nous embrasser, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si on était toujours en train de jouer… on devait l'être, parce que sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se serait embrassés?" La petite partie du cerveau de Remus qui n'était pas préoccupée par les coups de marteau et le vacarme à l'intérieur de son crâne se fit entendre à ce moment-là, déclarant qu'_elle _pouvait lui trouver _plusieurs _raisons pour lesquelles ils se seraient embrassés, mais Remus lui dit de se la fermer, parce que, devant lui, la tête sombre acquiesçait en signe d'approbation.

"Ouais," murmura Sirius. "'N'était sûrement encore en train de jouer.Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose?" il semblait hésiter sur quelque chose.

Remus commença à secouer la tête, mais s'arrêta, grimaçant. "Non," avoua-t-il. "Rien. Et toi?"

"Non," fit Sirius, un peu trop rapidement.

"Alors..."

"Alors."

"Je croyais que tu n'oubliais jamais rien quand tu te soûlais."

"J'ai bu plus que d'habitude", marmonna Sirius, examinant le carrelage sous ses pieds nus.

"Oh." Remus songea que Sirius avait l'air un peu plus rouge que d'habitude, mais l'ignora comme un produit de son imagination – ou de son crâne douloureux. "Alors comment on…"

"Tu vas bien?" demanda soudainement Sirius, en levant les yeux.

Surpris, Remus hocha la tête, et grimaça de nouveau. "Ben, ma tête me fait un mal de chien, mais vomir a aidé mon –"

"Non, je veux dire," Sirius était bel et bien en train de rougir, "je veux dire, euh, _physiquement_."

"Ma tête –"

"Non," le coupa de nouveau Sirius. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as jamais, tu sais, _couché _avec un mec avant, n'est-ce pas?"

"_Quoi ?_! Non! J'ai jamais…" Remus s'interrompit, et déglutit. "En fait, je n'ai jamais couché avec personne."

"Oh, bien. D'accord."

_Je rêve ou il a vraiment l'air soulagé?_ Se demanda Remus.

"Ben alors, hum…" Sirius regardait partout sauf à l'endroit où se tenait Remus, et non seulement son visage était rouge vif, mais la couleur était en train de s'étendre jusque dans son cou.

Soudainement, Remus aperçut la légère décoloration juste sous la mâchoire du garçon aux cheveux sombres, et le souvenir de l'instant où il l'avait faite s'imposa à lui– le souvenir de Sirius offrant sa gorge à la bouche de Remus et celui des petits grognements de plaisir qu'avait émit le garçon aux yeux gris quand Remus l'avait marqué.

"Tusouffres?" La rapide question de Sirius interrompit les pensées de Remus.

"Quoi?" demanda Remus.

"Est-ce que tu souffres ?" répéta Sirius, plus lentement. "Si on… tu sais… alors ça doit être un peu…" il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

"Oh." La pensée embrouillée de tout à l'heure refit son apparition, luttant pour se sortir du bourbier qu'était l'esprit de Remus, et dire _Je te l'avais _dit_ que tu ne ressentais pas ça parce que tu étais tombé de ton lit._ "Alors on… alors on…" _Oh non,_ gémit la plus grande partie du cerveau de Remus. _Pas bon. Ç'est _pas_ bon _du tout. Mais une petite part bondissait sur place et sautillait de joie, ce qui n'aidait pas la plus grande partie qui résonnait sous les coups de marteau comme si l'on essayait de construire une seconde Grande Muraille. **(5)**

"Alors oui?" Sirius observait Remus maintenant, et son visage, bien que toujours rouge, était submergé par l'inquiétude. "C'est douloureux? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins?"

Remus secoua la tête, et tressaillit. _Faut que j'arrête de faire ça_. "Non, et non," fit-il à l'intention du garçon à l'expression inquiète. "C'est juste que j'ai une sacrée gueule de bois –" Et il se rendit tout d'un coup compte que Sirius s'était, à un moment ou à un autre, encore plus rapproché, et aussi qu'ils n'étaient tous les deux vêtus que de simples serviettes.

Des pas et des voix résonnèrent dans l'escalier à l'extérieur de leur chambre.

Remus paniqua, les douleurs de la gueule de bois oubliées pour la terreur. "Oh, _merde_! James et Peter! Je croyais qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés chez eux! Mais il est encore si tôt! Ils sont juste là, en bas! _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire_?"

"Respire," lui intima Sirius, et soudain, des mains douces-mais-légèrement-calleuses agrippèrent les épaules de Remus. "Calme-toi."

Remus essaya. Il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer avec les mains de Sirius sur sa peau.

"On n'est pas obligés de leur dire quoique ce soit, si tu ne veux pas."

"Mais –"

"On était soûls, Rem."

Remus sentit ses entrailles fondre à la mention du surnom que seul Sirius utilisait, et ne saisit même pas ce que l'autre garçon était en train de dire.

"Ça ne… ça ne veut rien dire. Ok?" continua Sirius. "On était soûls. On aura qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. On aura qu'à juste oublier."

_Mais je ne _veuxpas_ oublier!_ Geignit l'esprit de Remus. _Je veux m'en _souvenir_! Et je n'y arrive même pas._

Le bruit de la porte du dortoir en train de s'ouvrir parvint jusqu'à eux.

"Toi, tu vas prendre une douche," lui enjoignit Sirius. "Ça te fera du bien. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne trouvent pas mes affaires ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ton lit, et après je prendrai une douche vite fait. J'aurai une potion contre la gueule de bois prête pour toi quand tu sortiras."

Sirius n'attendit pas la réponse de Remus. Il quitta la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui, et Remus pu l'entendre saluer leurs deux camarades de chambre.

Remus tourna le bouton de l'une des douches. Il suspendit sa serviette au crochet en dehors de la cabine de douche, et s'avança sous le jet d'eau. Les chaudes et fines gouttelettes se mêlèrent aux larmes encore plus chaudes que Remus n'arrivait ni à retenir ni à empêcher de couler le long de ses joues.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1-2):** "Maintenant, le fait de voir, tu sais, deux personnes nues dormir dans le même lit, ne _prouve_ pas nécessairement, qu'elles ont couché ensemble. Cela constitue cependant une très forte probabilité." – Ceci est un extrait du film _Velvet Goldmine_. Dans le film, tout est dit par une seule personne (Mandy, pour ceux qui connaissent), mais je me suis dit que ça irait mieux dans la fic si la réplique était coupée.

**(3):** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, suck-and-blow est un jeu pendant lequel un groupe de personnes se tient debout en formant un cercle et se passe une carte ou un bout de papier – en utilisant leur bouche. La personne A tient la carte avec sa bouche en aspirant l'air, elle est ainsi 'collée', puis elle la passe à la personne B, qui 'embrasse' donc la personne A –leurs lèvres séparées par la carte-, puis la personne B aspire à son tour l'air –et se retrouve avec la carte collée aux lèvres- pendant que la personne A relâche la pression sur la carte. Si l'une des deux personnes échoue dans sa tache, la carte tombe et les deux personnes doivent s'embrasser. Donc, à moins que vous considériez le fait de s'embrasser dégoûtant, ce n'est PAS un jeu cochon, malgré le nom. Et vous n'arriverez pas à me berner en ayant tous l'air innocents! Je _sais_ à quoi vous êtes en train de penser! Bande de lecteurs à l'esprit mal tourné.

**(4):** J'espère que la plupart d'entre vous savent jouer à spin-the-bottle, mais au cas ou, c'est un jeu où un groupe de personne s'assied en cercle (ça ressemble à beaucoup d'autres jeux, je sais), et où une personne fait tourner une bouteille, puis doit embrasser la personne que désigne le goulot. Ensuite, celui qui a été embrassé fait tourner la bouteille et le jeu continue. Les règles diffèrent suivant ce que veulent les joueurs, mais, souvent, si les deux mêmes personnes s'embrassent une seconde fois, elles doivent faire durer le baiser ou utiliser la langue ou autre chose dans ce genre-là. Si elles s'embrassent pour la troisième fois, elles doivent le faire encore plus longtemps… et donc voilà.

**(5):** La Grande Muraille de Chine, initialement construite aux alentours du IIe siècle av-J.C.

**-**

**Ndt : **C'est l'appel d'une désespérée... pffff... nan p'têtre pas quand même :-D. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée des véritables noms des jeux _'suck-and-blow'_ et _'spin-the-bottle'_ en français? J'avoue que je sèche, je ne sais même pas s'il existe une traduction officielle... donc j'ai laissé en anglais, de toute façon l'auteur a eu la gentillesse de nous expliquer les règles... ;-p

Sinon, laissez donc une petite review pour nous faire part, à l'auteur et à moi, de ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre... KawaiiTenshi27 aime vraiment beaucoup les reviews -moi de même- il paraît que c'est un bon moyen de rentrer dans la tête des gens -j'en vois qui font de gros yeux là :)- : Quelle scène ont-il préférés? Comment ont-ils compris les paroles de tel ou tel personnage? De quelle manière aimeraient-ils que l'histoire se poursuive?

Alors, à votre avis, comment cela va-t-il se terminer...? **:-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note de la traductrice : **Youh ouh tout le monde, désolée je suis un peu plus en retard que ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre, mais ma béta -la parfaite et si patiente _Cybèle Adam..._ MERCI ma douce!- et moi avons quelques petits problèmes pour certains passages :-) Résultat des courses, le chapitre arrive à la bourre mais au moins j'ose espérer que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par la traduction **:D **

En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour autant de sollicitude, les reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir, même si je ne fais que traduire la fic ;-) Bref, je dirais simplement MERCI **Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr**, **katory87**, **Kuro-hagi**, **Shima-chan**, **Zazo**, **Click La Magnifique**, **Loulou2a**, **ilai**, **Shmi**, **LumiNuitey**, **Cybèle Adam**, **yume-chan05**, **royale-de-luxe**, **Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**, **Ishtar205**, **Acetone**, **Yumeni **et **Edemi**!

**

* * *

**

**One-Night Stand**

**Deuxième partie**

**-**

Remus Lupin était assit contre la fenêtre du dortoir ; recroquevillé sur lui-même, il regardait la neige battre les carreaux et tracer des motifs en fondant au contact du verre.

Le ciel nocturne s'était assombri jusqu'à devenir gris acier, et la couleur lui enserra douloureusement la poitrine.

"Moony?" la voix hésitante venant de l'embrasure de la porte incita Remus à se retourner, et son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux reproduisant parfaitement la couleur du ciel ambiant. "Je t'ai amené un peu de thé." Sirius s'approcha prudemment de la banquette située sous la fenêtre et tendit timidement un mug fumant au jeune garçon. "Une cuillerée de miel et un nuage de lait, juste comme tu l'aimes."

"Merci," murmura Remus en acceptant le mug. Il but à petites gorgées et soupira avec reconnaissance.

Les yeux bruns-dorés revinrent alors sur la fenêtre ruisselante, la fixant du regard, et Remus se demanda si son humeur reflétait réellement le ciel ou si, par hasard, il s'agissait du contraire… Mais aucune des deux possibilités ne lui semblait très convaincantes.

La chaleur qui irradiait près de lui le poussa à se détourner de la fenêtre et il tomba sur un Sirius hésitant toujours à tout juste un pas de là.

Il souleva un sourcil brun clair avec ce qui lui sembla être un effort surhumain.

"Est-ce que le thé est bon ?" demanda Sirius en réponse à l'air interrogateur tout en entortillant nerveusement une mèche de long cheveux noirs entre ses doigts.

Remus essaya de sourire, mais s'aperçut qu'il en était incapable. "Oui," fit-il à la place. "Il est parfait."

Sirius resta planté là où il se trouvait, ne faisant que gesticuler. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se comportait très bizarrement depuis Cette Nuit-Là. Il était anxieux et agité, incapable de tenir en place. Il se montrait particulièrement attentionné, plus encore même qu'il ne l'était à l'approche de la pleine lune. Remus avait trouvé cela adorable le premier jour (peut-être que doux-amer serait un bien meilleur terme), quand Sirius descendait lui chercher de la nourriture et du thé ou du jus de fruit aux cuisines ou des livres à la bibliothèque, insistant pour que Remus se détende ; mais maintenant, trois jours plus tard, toutes ces attentions lui étaient devenues douloureuses.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, il avait appris à gérer son _béguin_ pour son meilleur ami il y avait des années, mais maintenant… Eh bien, maintenant, être aussi proche de ce qu'il voulait, de ce dont il avait _besoin_, et savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir rendait tout cela extrêmement pénible.

Maintenant, il savait ce qui lui avait manqué, ce qui lui _manquerait_, et cette idée était presque bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Les souvenirs de Cette Nuit-Là remontaient à la surface par bribes, venant le hanter avec des images et des sensations qu'il mourait d'envie de goûter à nouveau.

Il avait l'impression d'être le loup qu'il devenait une nuit par mois, pris au piège, fébrile et affamé. Et Remus en était malade, comme s'il lui manquait une part de lui-même ; la présence permanente de Sirius à ses côtés agissait comme un rappel implacable : plus jamais il ne se sentirait entier ; et pourtant, dans le même temps, il avait l'impression que cette pièce manquante le retrouvait toujours, dans le seul but de lui être arrachée chaque fois que Sirius quittait la pièce. Remus ne comprenait pas.

"… t'apporter quelque chose?" lui demandait Sirius.

"Quoi?" Remus revint à la réalité avec un sursaut douloureux.

"Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose?" demanda Sirius tout en continuant à tripoter ses cheveux.

_Toi,_ songea Remus, et il se demanda s'il se comportait de manière aussi inhabituelle que Sirius.

"Non," mentit-il. "Rien." Et il s'en retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre, ressentant le vague désir de hurler au ciel maussade, comme le loup hurlerait à la lune.

Il sentait encore la présence de Sirius à côté de lui et ne souhaitait rien de plus que de se jeter dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Quelque part cependant, il avait l'impression que l'effort nécessaire pour bouger serait bien moins gros que celui qu'il devait fournir pour simplement continuer à respirer.

Devant lui, la neige fondue s'écoulait le long de la vitre au rythme des flocons encore gelés qui tombaient d'un ciel dont la couleur lui rappelait celle de certains yeux qu'il connaissait bien.

Il lui semblait que les cieux versaient des larmes de glace depuis un cœur gelé, et Remus se mit à souhaiter que son coeur gèle lui aussi. Pour endormir la douleur.

Les secondes se muèrent en minutes. Remus ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté assis sous la fenêtre, fixant le paysage, mais il savait qu'à un moment, Sirius était parti, sans que Remus ne sache où il était allé. Il pleura la perte du peu de chaleur que lui accordait une distance raisonnable entre deux amis, et ne remarqua pas les gouttes d'eau salées qui laissaient des sillons humides le long de ses joues, reflétant les dessins déjà tracés sur la vitre en face de lui.

_xxxxxxx_

_C'était la nuit. Une nuit froide. Il ne tombait plus de neige fondue, mais le temps était toujours brumeux et humide. Remus se tenait aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, fixant le ciel rougeâtre à travers les branches squelettiques des arbres nus_.

_Il attendait._

_Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et se retourner si vite qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre._

_Des dents blanches déchirèrent la pénombre lorsque Sirius lui sourit._

_Remus se demanda brièvement pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu l'autre garçon approcher, puis Sirius pointa quelque chose au loin, et Remus se retourna, fixant l'orée de la forêt en direction du château._

_A plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où se tenaient les deux garçons, deux_ _silhouettes sombres surgirent d'entre les arbres et se mirent à courir. Elles rasaient le sol, galopant sur quatre pattes, traînant derrière elles des queues qui flottaient dans le vent._

_Remus ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait de chiens ou de loups, mais tous les deux étaient incontestablement de race canine._

_Ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit où se trouvaient les garçons. L'un des deux était un immense loup couleur fauve, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui - quelque chose de très bizarre : sa queue était trop touffue et son museau un peu trop long_

_Remus lâcha un hoquet silencieux quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas du tout affaire à un loup ordinaire, mais à un loup-garou. Mais… mais ce soir ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Etrangement pourtant, il n'avait pas peur, et, à côté de lui, Sirius ne paraissait absolument pas impressionné._

_L'autre animal était un chien, noir et vraiment très grand, presque comme une ombre dans l'obscurité._

_Avec stupeur, Remus se rendit compte que le chien ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sirius transformé. En fait, Remus aurait juré que c'était bel et bien Sirius –il reconnaîtrait ce chien noir n'importe où– sauf que Sirius, sous sa forme humaine, se tenait près de lui, une main toujours posée sur l'une de ses épaules._

_Le chien et le loup couraient côte à côte, si près l'un de l'autre que leurs fourrures semblaient ne faire qu'une. Puis, à peine à quelques pas de __l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux garçons, les animaux s'arrêtèrent, se retournèrent, et regardèrent directement les humains._

_Remus se figea. Tout son être lui hurlait des impulsions totalement contradictoires. Il avait désespérément envie de bouger et d'aller se placer entre Sirius et le loup-garou, mais sa tête lui ordonnait de rester le plus immobile possible, et que, contrairement à ce qu'il y paraissait, ils n'étaient pas dans le pétrin, ou, s'ils l'étaient, que tant qu'ils ne feraient pas de mouvements brusques, le loup ne les attaquerait pas._

_Le museau du loup-garou s'agita, comme pour sentir le vent. Il fit un pas en avant, et puis un autre._

_Le corps de Remus se contracta brutalement tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas bouger, priant n'importe qui pouvant l'entendre, pour que le loup les laisse partir sains et saufs._

_La main quitta l'épaule de Remus, Sirius fit un pas sur le côté pour se dégager de derrière Remus et se dirigea vers l'animal couleur fauve._

_Le cœur de Remus s'arrêta et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Pétrifié, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était resté planté sur place à regarder Sirius et le loup-garou se rapprocher l'un de l'autre._

_Sirius mit un genou à terre devant le loup et lui offrit sa main, paume vers le ciel, comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien ordinaire._

_Remus sentit ses yeux sortir pratiquement de leur orbite lorsque, tel un toutou apprivoisé, le loup renifla doucement la paume tendue et la gratifia d'un coup de langue timide. Le cœur de Remus recommença à cogner et il réussit à vider puis remplir de nouveau ses poumons._

_Le chien noir parvint à hauteur du loup et lui donna de petits coups avec son museau. Le loup se tourna et lécha le museau du chien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, nez contre nez, comme s'ils s'embrassaient._

_Soudain, Sirius fut de retour aux côtés de Remus, et, d'un geste souple, il attira le garçon aux cheveux fauves contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et recouvrant la bouche de Remus de la sienne._

_Ce qui parut être un instant plus tard, les deux garçons étaient de retour dans leur dortoir. Leurs chemises s'étaient déjà envolées lorsqu'ils basculèrent sur le lit de Remus, s'embrassant toujours sauvagement. S'appuyant sur ses bras, Sirius se releva légèrement, hésitant au-dessus de l'autre garçon. Le regard gris plongea dans les yeux brun-dorés._

_Quelque chose poussa Remus à tourner la tête, et, debout près du lit, il vit le chien et le loup. _

_Les yeux de Remus croisèrent ceux du loup._ _Le brun-doré accrocha l'ambre saisissant, et, dans un effroyable éclair de lucidité, Remus réalisa qu'il se regardait lui-même._

_Oubliant que Sirius se tenait au-dessus de lui, Remus se redressa en criant…_

_-_

Les deux garçons ne fusionnèrent jamais.

Remus était seul dans son lit, en sueur, le coeur battant, la respiration hachée, fixant intensément l'obscurité. Cherchant… cherchant…

Il n'y avait rien. Pas de loup. Pas de chien. Pas de Sirius.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou à toutes (et à tous?). Je sais que je ne suis pas très en avance pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un mois de novembre assez chaotique ; entre les maladies qui ne veulent pas guérir et qui amènent d'autres soucis, les cours qui m'intéressent de moins en moins, et les stages ennuyeux et terrirosants qui entraînent des nuits courtes et agitées par une même question qui revient encore et encore : _qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?!_ Enfin bon, j'arrête là, je vais finir par devoir renommer cette partie 'Les infortunes de la traductrice' **:-D **

Sinon, rien de très spécial, juste une montagne de Merci à **tayplayrock, Loulou2a, Ishtar205, LumyNuitey, Kuro-hagi et Zazo **pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'un immense merci à ma béta, _Cybèle Adam_, tu as raison ma douce, cette nouvelle façon de corriger est bien plus pratique et efficace! MERCI! (par contre ça doit te faire plus de boulot, non?) Mais j'espère de tout coeur que tu apprécieras cette version!

Oh, si vous trouvez des trucs de mauvais goût ou alors très mal tourné, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! J'aime les choses bien faites ;-p (ce qui signifie que je n'aime pas bcp ce que je fais :-)

**

* * *

**

**One-Night Stand**

**Troisième partie**

**-**

Des yeux bruns-dorés fixaient le miroir, sondant leur propre image.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_ Se demanda désespérément Remus. Son Rêve l'avait ébranlé et il en était ressorti vraiment pâle. Il le hantait. Cela faisait maintenant cinq nuits de suite qu'il le faisait: chaque nuit depuis Cette Nuit-Là. Toujours le même. Et il se réveillait toujours en cherchant… cherchant… cherchant après _quelque chose_. Il ne savait pas quoi.

Il y eut de légers bruits de pas dans son dos, et le reflet de Sirius apparu derrière le sien.

"Parle-moi…" demanda le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

Remus détourna son regard de son propre reflet pour le poser sur celui de son ami.

Sirius se tenait derrière lui, un peu en retrait, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux légèrement voilés par le sommeil, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de survêtement et portant une expression quelque peu inquiète. Remus ne désirait rien de plus en cet instant que de s'appuyer contre ce garçon qui le dépassait juste un peu ; et, ignorant son esprit qui lui ordonnait de rester stoïque, son corps se mit à vaciller imperceptiblement.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus, l'aidant à reprendre son équilibre. A travers le mince tissu de son tee-shirt, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de cette paume qui irradiait, et ce contact l'électrisa. La léthargie qui avait envahit tout son être depuis les cinq derniers jours sembla s'évanouir, et puis Sirius le repoussa comme s'il venait de se brûler, et alors l'inexplicable et pesante lassitude réapparu.

"Je vais bien," parvint à insister Remus, bien que sa voix ne fût pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Tu ne vas pas bien!"

La véhémence de l'autre garçon fit tressaillir Remus.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur ses orteils. "Ecoute, je crois…" il mâchouilla la chair pendant un moment, et si ses yeux n'avaient pas été rivés au sol, il aurait vu le regard brun-dorés fixé sur sa bouche tandis que ses dents martyrisaient sa lèvre inférieure. "Je crois," recommença-t-il, toujours focalisé sur ses pieds, "Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle."

"Parler?" _Je croyais qu'on devait faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé._

"A propos de Cette Nuit-Là," précisa inutilement Sirius sans lever les yeux.

"Tu as dit qu'on devait faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé," lui rappela Remus, forçant ses yeux à rester sur le visage de l'autre garçon au lieu de les laisser voyager le long du torse hâlé et bien fait comme ils mouraient d'envie de le faire. Il était plus facile de se concentrer sur la direction de son regard que sur le couteau qui lui transperçait la poitrine tandis qu'il parlait.

"Remus, on… on a…" La phrase resta en suspens.

"Couché ensemble." Finit Remus, et quand il entendit le timbre terne de sa propre voix, il se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être pratiquement mort.

Une légère teinte rosée se répandit sur les joues de Sirius. "Hum, oui."

"Tu as dit qu'on était saoul," dit Remus, sa voix ne laissant rien paraître de l'agitation qui secouait le fond de son âme. "Tu as dis qu'on devait oublier."

"Hum, oui," répéta Sirius.

"Tu as dit qu'on devait faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé," répéta Remus et sans vraiment savoir comment, il trouva la force de passer devant l'autre garçon pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

_xxxxxxx_

Le silence régnait dans la bibliothèque. L'expression 'silence de mort' résonna dans l'esprit de Remus comme il s'asseyait sur son habituelle banquette située sous la fenêtre au fond de son _sanctuaire, _et l'à propos morbide de cette expression le frappa ; après tout il s'isolait ici assez souvent, et c'était ce qu'il faisait encore maintenant, il se terrait -_s'enterrait_- dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Un silence de mort. Comme il s'enterrerait dans une tombe.

Il posa son front contre la vitre froide, regardant le vent fouetter les flocons au dehors. Il ne voyait que du blanc. La couleur de la mort.

Son livre pesait sur ses genoux : un ouvrage de stratégies sur les Echecs. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il voulait le lire, et maintenant qu'il avait le temps, il en avait perdu l'envie.

La lumière à la fois grise et blanche provenant de l'extérieur semblait irréelle.

Pendant un long moment, Remus regarda fixement son livre ouvert, sans vraiment le voir, puis il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté assis là. Le changement de luminosité était à peine visible, devenant simplement plus gris que blanc au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait.

Remus savait que son compagnon de chambre était tout près de là un moment déjà avant que l'autre garçon n'apparaisse près des bibliothèques. Etrange. C'était comme s'il avait _senti,_ plus qu'entendu, son ami approcher. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Il avait simplement dû entendre le bruit de ses pas sans s'en rendre compte.

"Je savais que tu serais là," lâcha Sirius sans préambule. Sa voix résonna d'une manière presque sinistre dans la tranquillité de l'endroit.

Remus se força à détourner les yeux du garçon aux cheveux sombres, pour le reporter sur la fenêtre grise. "Je suis toujours là," approuva-t-il. Même son timbre paraissait mort.

"Ben, oui, mais…"

Quelque chosa dans la voix de Sirius obligea Remus à se retourner et à faire face au garçon aux yeux gris. "Mais?" l'encouragea-t-il.

"Rien," marmonna Sirius en fixant le sol.

Remus attendit, mais rien de plus ne vint. Après un moment, il retourna à la contemplation du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dîner?" finit pas demander Sirius. "Il commence à se faire tard."

"Bien sûr," Remus ferma son livre et se leva. Il n'était pas particulièrement affamé, mais il savait qu'il devait manger. "Tu aurais dû y aller sans moi si tu avais faim."

"Je n'avais pas vraiment faim tout à l'heure," admit Sirius, ouvrant la voie hors de la sombre bibliothèque.

Pas faim, Sirius? Sirius avait toujours faim. C'était comme si le monde tournait à l'envers.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas pourquoi tout allait tellement de travers, Remus ne se rendit compte que Sirius s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il le percuta. Il laissa tomber son livre, lequel s'ouvrit en heurtant le sol.

"Désolé," firent les deux garçons au même instant.

Remus se pencha pour ramasser l'ouvrage. "Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?" demanda-t-il.

"J'ai besoin de te parler…" commença Sirius, mais Remus n'écoutait pas.

Il avait les yeux fixés –_rivés_- sur le livre et sa main était restée figée dans les airs avant de l'atteindre.

Il s'était ouvert à la première page du chapitre treize: _Checking and Mating_. (**Ndt** : 'Echec et Mat')

"Rem? Ça va?"

D'un seul coup, tout devint clair.

Dans un brusque sursaut d'énergie, Remus rebroussa chemin, abandonnant le livre sur le sol ; ses pieds martelant la pierre comme il fonçait à travers les couloirs et piétinait aux croisements, déboulant dans la bibliothèque à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il dérapa en stoppant face à la section Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puis parcouru des yeux les références de tous les rayons avant de se hâter en direction de l'étagère consacrée aux créatures des ténèbres.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Remus s'arrêta pratiquement au bout des rayonnages, le regard fixé sur la grande bibliothèque dédiée à l'étude de la lycanthropie. Il n'avait pas feuilleté ces livres depuis des années.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tendit le bras, et descendit un encombrant volume relié de cuir de l'étagère. Durant l'année qui avait suivit la révélation de son secret à ses amis, Remus avait passé une grande partie de son temps plongé dans des livres concernant les loups-garous. Il avait eu bien trop peur de le faire avant, mais dès qu'ils avaient su –dès qu'il avait été certain de ne pas les perdre, de ne pas être abandonné– il avait essayé de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait au sujet de sa malédiction. Cet ouvrage avait été l'un de ses favoris à cette époque.

Il s'assit sur le sol et ouvrit le tome avec précaution, parcourant l'index, cherchant… cherchant…

_Chapitre quarante-sept:_ _Mating Habits of Werewolves_ (**Ndt** : 'Rites d'accouplement chez les loups-garous')

Il fixa le titre durant une longue minute. Il se souvenait avoir sauté ce chapitre pendant sa seconde années, complètement indifférent –à seulement douze ans– aux rites d'accouplement chez les loups-garous. Cette fois, il tourna frénétiquement les pages jusqu'à celle qu'il cherchait, et commença à lire.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_**Ndt :**Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai laissé les titres de nos chapitres 13 et 47 en anglais et vous ai noté les traductions juste après. En fait, j'étais obligée de procéder de cette manière pour que l'on puisse se rendre compte du chemin qu'ont suivi les pensées de Remus ; en effet, en anglais, 'mating' fait à la fois référence à la mise en échec et mat du roi ('mater' en français) et au processus d'accouplement chez les animaux. Et franchement, je ne voyais pas du tout comment mettre en relation ces deux notions avec des termes français... alors pardon :-o 


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, appartiennent à JKR.

**Notes de la traductrice : **Yahou! Là! J'ai! Trop! Honte! Franchement, ça doit être le pire retard que j'ai jamais eu entre deux chapitres, et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, même si je suis impardonnable. Pour ma défense, j'aimerais juste dire que depuis le premier jour, cette année 2007 est une vraie torture, je ne sais pas comment on peut accumuler autant de poisse en à peine quelques mois. Bref, revenons à ce qui vous intéresse! Je vous présente le chapitre 4 dont plusieurs passages ont été un peu compliqués à traduire, vous trouverez d'ailleurs sans doute quelques phrases un peu étranges, désolée par avance :-) Oh et comme toujours, prévenez moi si vous trouvez des horreurs, j'essaierais de corriger au mieux :-D

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, un énorme merci à **Loulou2a, LumiNuitey, amaia009, cocbys, Shmi, Cybele Adam **(ma douce et patiente Béta!)**, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Ishtar205, Yawee, Faëlle, Kuro-hagi, ma lune, misschatelle, ptitange, Marauder's Mad, haru et Abelforth Dumbledore **pour les reviews! Je suis toujours épatée d'en recevoir quand on sait que je ne suis que la traductice.

* * *

**One-Night Stand**

**Quatrième partie**

**-**

Remus était couché mais il ne dormait pas, il fixait le ciel de lit. Des mots et des phrases provenant du livre dans lequel il s'était plongé toute la soirée fusaient à l'intérieur de sa tête, refusant de le laisser dormir.

_Première fois… acte sexuel… s'accouplent pour la vie… symptômes… léthargie… télépathie… création d'un lien… séparation… refus… mort…_

Remus roula sur le côté et fixa les rideaux tirés.

Le livre avait tout expliqué. Les loups-garous s'accouplaient pour la vie.

Remus était un loup-garou. Remus et Sirius s'étaient accouplés.

Ce mot sonnait vraiment très cru, même dans l'esprit de Remus.

_Les humains ne s'accouplent pas. Les animaux s'accouplent._

Malheureusement, Remus n'était pas humain, quoi qu'en disent ses parents et amis ; les derniers… évènements… n'avaient fait que confirmer ses certitudes

Et pire encore, maintenant il avait entraîné Sirius avec lui.

Leur comportement inhabituel à tous les deux, le manque d'énergie… c'était le lien qui les unissait. Ils s'étaient accouplés, mais parce qu'ils ne l'acceptaient pas, une barrière s'était dressée entre eux. Le lien tentait de s'approfondir, de détruire la muraille,de s'imposer, sans pour autant y parvenir. Résultat, ils dépérissaient à petit feu.

Remus se tourna de l'autre côté et enfonça son poing dans l'oreiller pour lui donner une meilleure forme.

Ils devaient accepter le lien tous les deux ou alors… ou alors rien du tout. Il n'y aurait rien. S'ils n'acceptaient pas le lien, Remus mourrait. Du moins c'est ce qui avait semblé ressortir du texte.

Si Sirius acceptait le lien et que quelque chose arrivait à Remus, Sirius risquerait de ne pas y survivre. Si Sirius acceptait, il serait enchaîné à Remus pour le restant de sa vie – cœur, esprit, corps et âme.

Si Sirius refusait, Remus n'y survivrait pas.

Mais comment Remus pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille? Comment pouvait-il demander à Sirius de lui offrir sa vie?

Sirius avait insisté plus d'une fois sur le fait que de véritables amis devaient être capables de partager absolument tout. Le jour où Sirius avait avoué à Remus qu'il était au courant de sa lycanthropie, il lui avait ordonné de lui dire si jamais il avait besoin de quelque chose, et lui avait certifié que tout ce qui appartenait à Sirius appartenait désormais également à Remus. Mais demander à un ami la permission de lui emprunter une chemise ou une plume était quelque chose de totalement différent de lui demander d'abandonner toute sa vie.

Avec un grognement, Remus se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Les traces d'une odeur persistant depuis déjà plusieurs jours titillèrent les sens du loup-garou. Remus inspira profondément : _Sirius_. Il arrivait à sentir le shampooing que l'autre garçon utilisait, mais également quelque chose de plus fort, de plus primal, quelque chose qui se trouvait être l'essence même de Sirius, et le loup identifia immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique de son compagnon.

Remus grogna de nouveau, mais cette fois, le son se fit plus canin. Pendant un moment, le loup lutta contre l'humain, et Remus plongea sa tête encore plus loin dans l'oreiller, inspirant profondément.

L'humain ne voulait pas forcer Sirius en quoi que ce soit, et craignait qu'en apprenant pour les rites d'accouplement chez les loups-garous, l'autre garçon ne se sente obligé d'accepter par loyauté ou au nom de leur amitié, ou bien à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité ou même par pitié. Remus n'arrivait même pas à décider ce qui serait le pire, Sirius acceptant parce qu'il se sentirait désolé pour le pauvre loup-garou mourant, ou Sirius acceptant parce qu'il se sentirait responsable –tout comme il épouserait une fille qu'il aurait mise enceinte.

Le loup se moquait bien des choses comme le sens des responsabilités, la pitié ou l'amitié, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son compagnon, et il se fichait de la façon de l'obtenir.

D'ailleurs, pour être honnête –et c'était le moment ou jamais de l'être– Remus était bien obligé d'admettre que son côté humain désirait Sirius aussi fort que le loup, et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il n'avait pas le droit de rejeter la faute sur le lien, il n'était pas l'unique responsable de son… intérêt.

Mais il ne pouvait pas détruire la vie de Sirius, même pour sauver la sienne. Il ne serait pas la _grossesse accidentelle_, _l'enfant non désiré_, _l'erreur_. Sirius avait un avenir, un réel avenir, et Remus ne supporterait pas d'être celui qui le lui gâcherait.

Lentement, rassemblant toute sa détermination, Remus roula sur le dos, s'éloignant de l'odeur persistant sur son oreiller. Le loup se battait, mais la pleine lune n'était pas assez proche pour que la balance penche en sa faveur, et l'humain gagnerait.

Des larmes d'amertumecommencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de Remus et il les essuya d'un geste rageur avant de s'asseoir. Il ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort. Peu importait ce qu'il allait lui en coûter, il sauverait Sirius. Et puis il n'avait aucun moyen d'être certain que le rejet du lien signerait son arrêt de mort à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'un simple bouquin pouvait connaître de ces choses-là de toute façon?

Il se frotta furieusement les yeux.

Et si c'était vrai…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Serait-ce rapide? Est-ce qu'il dépérirait? Il avait déjà l'impression de dépérir. Il se sentait mourir. La mort ressemblait-elle vraiment à ça? Devrait-il laisser un mot, juste au cas où il s'effondrerait tout d'un coup? Combien de temps lui restait-il? Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire, tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire… tout particulièrement à…

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête, tournoyant à une vitesse telle qu'il arrivait à peine à réfléchir correctement. Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait avoir d'importance de toute façon.

Le loup hurlait, furieux et plaintif.

Les larmes se déversaient toujours, mais il ne les remarquait plus qu'à peine.

Il avait toujours voulu voler.

Cette pensée vagabonde émergea soudain de la tornade qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

Il était terrifié par les hauteurs. Il avait détesté les leçons de vol qu'il avait été forcé de suivre en première année. Il avait réussi à survivre aux cours d'Astronomie uniquement parce qu'il faisait trop noir pour voir autre chose que les étoiles et les planètes à travers le télescope, et aussi parce qu'il regardait en haut, pas en bas.

Mais il avait toujours voulu voler.

Ses amis volaient. Haut. Vite. Loin de leurs problèmes. Le vent fouettant leurs cheveux et leurs robes.

Il voulait voler.

De toute façon, si la fin était proche, il pouvait bien essayer au moins une fois.

Remus se leva, ne remarquant même pas les flots salés qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Il n'avait pas de balai à lui, alors il ouvrit la malle de Sirius et prit le sien. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa également une cape et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur. Pendant un moment, avec le coffre ouvert et la cape enroulée autour de ses épaules, par-dessus son pyjama, l'odeur de Sirius le submergea presque… alors il referma brutalement la malle et quitta la chambre.

Le léger parfum persistant sur l'étoffe flottait à sa suite, et sembla lui donner la force de continuer.

Ses pieds le portèrent à travers les couloirs et l'emmenèrent tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Au sommet, il lui fallut un moment avant d'arriver à ouvrir la porte et se frayer un chemin dans le vent. Il faisait noir dehors – l'épaisse couverture nuageuse bloquait la lumière des étoiles et de la lune – et le froid était mordant. La porte claqua derrière lui et le vent le heurta avec force, transperçant aussi bien le fin tissu que la lourde cape. Une partie de lui souhaitait qu'il ait pris le temps de s'habiller correctement, mais le reste de sa personne s'en fichait.

Maladroitement, il passa une jambe par-dessus son balai, et agrippa le manche. Il frappa le sol d'un grand coup de pied et s'éleva dans le ciel gris sombre.

Des bourrasques de vent le fouettaient de tous les côtés, essayant de l'arracher au mince manche auquel il se cramponnait. Il était terrifié, mais sa frayeur semblait s'émousser.

Même sa peur de voler ne signifiait plus rien.

La neige commença à tomber, et il fut rapidement trempé. Son corps tout entier était engourdi, mais il le remarqua à peine. Tout paraissait s'accorder tellement bien à la situation.

_Peut-être que je devrais simplement __tout l__aisser tomber, _songea-t-il vaguement. _En finir tout de suite, de façon brutale, __tant que__ je ne ressens aucune douleur. Si je tombe, aucun _refus_ ne pourra plus nous faire de mal, ni à moi ni à Sirius. Même si le lien est rejeté, il pourrait en souffrir. Je pourrais tout abandonner maintenant, et tout serait terminé._

_REMUS!_

Remus sursauta brusquement, et faillit lâcher le balai.C'était la voix de Sirius. D'où venait-elle?

_REMUS!_

Il regarda frénétiquement à gauche puis à droite, partout, mais il ne voyait rien.

_REMUS! OÙ EST-CE QUE TU ES?_

Là! Sur le bloc noir que formait la Tour d'Astronomie, tout en haut, près de la porte, on distinguait une minuscule ombre qui pouvait bien être une silhouette humaine. Mais il était impossible que Remus puisse l'entendre, même avec un sortilège d'amplification.

_Remus! Reviens!_

La voix se fit plus douce, mais tout aussi ferme, et, à travers ce ton plus calme, on pouvait détecter des traces de peur. Remus réalisa soudain que le son venait de l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

_Est-ce que je suis dingue?_ Se demanda Remus comme une sourde angoisse s'insinuait dans son esprit.

…_télépathie…_

Le livre! Le livre avait mentionné la télépathie!

Alors Sirius était réellement dans sa tête, ce n'était pas simplement une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne.

_Sirius?_ Appela-t-il, se demandant si l'autre garçon l'entendrait.

_Remus?_ La réponse fut immédiate et clairement empreinte de panique._Remus, reviens! Où est-ce que tu es? Je suis au somment de la Tour. Je n'arrive pas à te voir. Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, mais je n'arrive pas à te voir! Reviens! _

Presque comme si le balai obéissait aux pensées de son maître, Remus se retrouva soudainement sur le chemin du retour.

Il se posa et trébucha en descendant du balai, tombant presque à la renverse, mais Sirius le rattrapa, l'entourant de ses bras puissants.

"Tu es trempé," sermonna la voix rauque de Sirius à l'oreille de Remus. "Tu dois être gelé."

Mais malgré le froid qui le glaçait jusqu'aux os et l'absence de sensations dans ses jambes engourdies, Remus se sentait plus vivant en cet instant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Les bras de Sirius autour de lui avaient brusquement allumé quelque chose au fond de lui et il se sentait _merveilleusement_ bien

Sirius ramena Remus à l'intérieur, le soutenant pour descendre les escaliers et retourner à la salle commune.

Remus s'effondra sur l'un des canapés, submergé par une nouvelle vague d'épuisement.

Sirius ranima le feu d'un rapide coup de baguette, puis il fit venir une couverture dans laquelle il enveloppa fermement le loup-garou mouillé, avant de prendre la cape dégoulinante et de l'étendre devant les flammes pour la faire sécher.

"Tu te sens mieux?" demanda Sirius.

"Quoi?" Remus, dont les paupières s'étaient fermées toutes seules, se mit à cligner des yeux en direction du garçon aux cheveux noirs accroupi à ses pieds.

"C'est pour ça que tu as pris mon balai," dit Sirius, remuant la main en direction du balai appuyé contre le l'extrémité du canapé. "Pas vrai?"

Remus fronça les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir."Comment tu l'as –"

"Su?" Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je le savais, c'est tout. Là," il tapota sa poitrine. "Je savais que tu étais bouleversé, encore plus qu'avant, et je savais que tu irais au sommet de la Tour. Et après," son front se plissa, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, "...et puis après j'ai commencé à entendre des morceaux de pensées, j'avais l'impression de reconnaître ta voix, là," il tapota sa tête, "mais il y avait des interférences, comme quand on essaie d'écouter la RITM (**Ndt** : Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) à travers les barrières de Hogwarts." Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu pensais à te suicider?" Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il était persuadé de faire une erreur.

Remus ne répondit pas, refermant simplement les yeux.

"Remus?" Une fois de plus la voix de Sirius se teinta de quelque chose qui s'apparentait fort à de la panique. "Remus?"

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

_Remus!_ La voix de Sirius retentit à l'intérieur de son crâne, et il ne put lui échapper. _Réponds-moi, bordel_!

"_Oui!_" hurla Remus, aussi bien dans l'esprit de Sirius qu'à voix haute, et même avec les yeux fermement scellés, il sut que Sirius avait grimacé.

"Pourquoi?" demanda doucement Sirius. "Pourquoi tu penserais à faire une chose pareille?"

"Ça aurait été plus simple pour tous les deux," avoua Remus encore plus doucement que Sirius.

"Je ne comprends pas."

Une main affectueuse repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le front de Remus, et une vague d'émotions provenant de Sirius, déferla sur Remus, empreinte de réconfort, de sollicitude… d'amour.

Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent brusquement. D'un seul mouvement, il s'arracha du canapé et se rua dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il déboula dans le dortoir, courut jusqu'à son lit et s'empara du funeste livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit.

Quand il se retourna, Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte –il devait l'avoir suivit dans les escaliers- et affichait un air désemparé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

"Là!" Remus flanqua sans ménagement le livre dans les mains de Sirius. "Là!" fit-il encore une fois. "Tout est là!"

"Rem, je ne–"

"Tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'on a ressenti. Toi dans ma tête et moi dans la tienne."

"Qu'est-ce que tu–"

"C'est pour ça que tu crois avoir… des sentiments… pour moi." La lèvre de Remus menaça de se mettre à trembler. Il la mordit si fort qu'il sentit la peau se fendre.

"Qu'est-ce –"

"Je viens juste de le ressentir. En bas. Ça venait de toi. Tu crois que tu… m'aimes. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce que tu ressens. Je suis désolé."

"Tu es désolé pour quoi?"

"C'est de ma faute." Remus planta de nouveau ses dents dans sa lèvre et la douleur le rendit presque heureux.

"Ta faute?"

"Après…" Remus déglutit. "Après avoircouché ensemble, le matin suivant, quand on s'est réveillé dans le même lit, et qu'aucun de nous ne se souvenait ce qui s'était passé, et que tu m'as demandé si j'avais mal… je t'ai dit que oui, et la raison pour laquelle j'avais mal, c'était parce que je n'avais jamais couché avec personne d'autre."

"Je ne –"

"Tu étais mon premier, Siri. Tu étais mon premier, et je suis un loup-garou."

Sirius se contenta de le fixer du regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

Remus prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était venu. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à Sirius, mais à présent il le devait ; le moment était venu. "Sirius, les loups-garous s'accouplent pour la vie."

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Note de la traductrice : **Aaah! C'est n'horrible, j'ai mis tellement de temps à poster le chapitre 4 que tout le monde s'est résolu à aller lire la VO ! A quoi je sers moi maintenant?! Bon, bah je vais me consoler en me disant que je suis au moins utile à ceux qui ne comprennent pas un mot d'anglais... en même temps s'ils arrivent à naviguer sur ce site, c qu'ils doivent en connaître quelques uns... _//soupire de découragement//_

Bref, trève de jérémiades, je suis ici pour vous présenter le chapitre 5 -qui a mis moins d'un an à arriver, vous en conviendrez! Le 6 est déjà chez ma Cybèle pour correction!  
Comme tjs si vous trouvez des fautes et/ou des phrases étranges, surtout faites-le moi savoir, je corrigerai!

Je finis dc avec les traditionnels remerciements à **Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Loulou2a, Abelforth Dumbledore, C Elise, aurélie, tayplayrock, Shmi, Alanisse, Cybèle Adam **(ma si patiente et adorable béta! MERCI à toi!)**, Kuro-hagi, Harrie Zabbs, Eileen Ana, P'tit lion, Misschatelle, Oxaline **(merci x4!!)**, GredW, Zazo, LumiNuitey, Nariel Alcarin, Tigrou19 et Bunny188, **pour les reviews! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ni écorché le nom de personne... _//boulette de naissance//_

* * *

** One-Nigth Stand  
**

**Cinquième partie**

**- **

Sirius le fixait depuis déjà de longues minutes et autour d'eux, le silence se faisait tellement pesant que Remus s'étonna vaguement qu'il ne les ait pas encore étouffés.

Puis Sirius tourna brusquement les talons, le livre toujours prisonnier de ses bras, et quitta la chambre.

Immobile, Remus le regarda partir et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour enregistrer la sensation glacée qui lui engloutissait l'estomac.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ Songea-t-il alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui et qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en une masse disgracieuse.

Pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes, il se mordit la lèvre et le goût cuivré du sang envahit sa bouche tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus ; le garçon dont il était amoureux.

Le loup avait perdu son compagnon.

Mais le loup n'allait pas abandonner sans combattre.

Remus bondit sur ses pieds, décidant de lutter contre le loup, mais cette fois, la défaite de l'humain était déjà inévitable.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il devait trouver Sirius. Il _trouverait_ Sirius. Le loup trouverait Sirius.

D'un geste vif, il effaça rageusement les larmes mêlées de sang qui coulaient sur son visage et abandonna la pièce, laissant ses pieds le porter au bas des escaliers, le guider à travers la salle commune et lui faire franchir le portrait pour continuer dans le couloir.

Il savait que Sirius était là. Il le ressentait, dans son cœur, dans son sang. Le loup _savait_.

Il avançait à grandes enjambées -allongeant sa foulée ; il ne courait pas vraiment, mais il survolait les pierres à vive allure, se hâtant à travers l'obscurité et le calme qui régnaient dans le château, ressentant chacune des pulsations de son sang à l'intérieur de ses veines.

Il se retrouva devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet avant même de se rendre compte qu'il était au septième étage. Les yeux dans le vide, il fixa le troll en tutu pendant un moment avant de s'en détourner pour faire face à la porte encastrée dans le mur opposé.

Sirius était à l'intérieur. Remus le savait. Le loup le savait. Et Sirius _voulait_ que Remus le trouve, sinon il n'y aurait pas de porte.

Mais malgré tout, Remus hésita, la main tendue vers le bouton de cuivre.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Est-ce qu'il voudra m'écouter, au moins? Est-ce qu'il va me parler? Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire? Est-ce qu'il va me dire qu'il me déteste? Est-ce qu'il me déteste? Est-ce qu'il ne va plus jamais vouloir me voir? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici d'abord?_

Le loup gronda, Remus saisit la poignée, la tourna, et ouvrit la porte, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

Ce qu'il vit le déconcerta autant qu'il le surprit.

La Salle sur Demande ressemblait à s'y méprendre au dortoir des septièmes années de la Tour Gryffondor. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, mais il était l'exact réplique de ceux qui trônaient dans leur chambre, tout y était, même les lourdes draperies rouge. Il y avait également un épais tapis recouvrant le sol, et un feu ardent flamboyait dans l'âtre.

Lorsque Remus entra, Sirius s'extirpa du fauteuil rouge situé juste devant la cheminée et dans lequel il avait pris place.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs contourna le fauteuil et s'avança au centre de la chambre ; il serrait toujours contre lui, le livre que Remus lui avait flanqué dans les bras.

Le bruit sourd de la porte se refermant sonna comme un canon et le crépitement du feu était presque assourdissant.

"Tu es venu," constata simplement Sirius d'une voix douce.

"C'est ce que tu voulais." Affirma Remus, mais il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas plutôt dû répondre par une question.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était pratiquement palpable.

Remus réprima un frisson.

Sirius se rapprocha, mesurant chacun de ses mouvements avec précision, presque comme _s'il_était un loup en train de traquer sa proie.

Remus n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de son ami, tout comme il était incapable de lire la moindre émotion à travers le lien._Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il l'a rejeté?_ Se demanda Remus, sentant la nausée l'envahir en même temps que la peur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il attendit que Sirius parle.

Après un moment, ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et quand il se décida à parler, rien ne transparut dans le ton de sa voix."Ce que tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure, pourquoi tu me l'as dit?"

"C'était la vérité."

"C'était la vérité?"

"Tu sais que je ne mens pas. Pas quand c'est important. Pas à toi." _Comment peut-il croire que j'inventerais quelque chose comme ça? Lui aussi il ressent les mêmes effets, il me l'a dit._

"Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir," avoua doucement Sirius.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire d'autre? _Se demanda Remus. _Comment lui faire comprendre?_ "Je –" commença-t-il.

Sirius le coupa. "Tu as dit que tu étais désolé."

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Sirius avait en tête –et en partie terrifié à l'idée de le découvrir– Remus se limita à un hochement de tête._Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui se passe? _

"Tu as dit que c'était de ta faute."

De nouveau, Remus hocha la tête.

"Mais tu ne te rappelles de rien."

"Je –" répéta Remus avant de s'arrêter. Il se mit à cligner des yeux, essayant de réfléchir, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Sa mémoire concernant les évènements de Cette Nuit-Là refusait de fonctionner correctement. "Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose,"finit-il par admettre._De vagues sentiments, des brides de sensations, de__ brefs flash. _Alléchants. Appétissants. Sarcastiques. Rien de solide. Rien qu'il ne puisse qualifier de souvenir à proprement parlé.

Sirius hocha la tête une fois, puis deux,et sembla s'accrocher au livre emprisonné contre son torse. Il inspira profondément, ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais se contenta de relâcher son souffle.

Remus attendit.

Sirius reprit une profonde inspiration et baissa le regard sur le sol qu'il préféra fixer. "Moi, je m'en souviens," exhala-t-il si doucement que Remus cru avoir mal entendu.

"Quoi?"

"Je m'en souviens," recommença Sirius avec plus de force cette fois. Il arracha son regard du tapis et le plongea dans celui de Remus.

"Je me souviens de tout."

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Notes de la traductrice : **Ok, nous y voilà! Le dernier chapitre de One Night Stand! Je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire ces 6 chapitres, c'était indépendant de ma volonté...  
Ah, sinon j'ai un message de la part de ma béta, Cybèle Adam!  
Texto : _"Tu peux dire de ma part aux lectrices que je suis désolée parce que c'est entièrement ma faute si elle n'ont pas eu ce chapitre plus vite, étant donné que toi, tu me l'avais envoyé presque en même temps que le précédent?"  
_Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'en fait le retard de cette fin de fic n'est pas entièrement sa faute, si je n'avais pas été mal en point durant l'été (et encore maintenant), elle aurait eu les chapitres plus tôt et n'aurait pas été coincée par les préparatifs et fêtes de fin d'année… et puis il faut bien que je me l'avoue, malheureusement, je ne suis pas le centre de son univers... sniff...

Je voulais aussi laisser un énorme **merci** à tout ceux qui ont suivi de près ou de loin la traduction depuis le début!!  
**Defyin'Gravity, elorra31, soldaria, hermionarwen2000, ****lilywen, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Loulou2a, Abelforth Dumbledore, C Elise, aurélie, tayplayrock, Shmi, Alanisse, Cybèle Adam **(ma béta chérie!)**, Kuro-hagi, Harrie Zabbs, Eileen Ana, P'tit lion, Misschatelle, Oxaline, ****GredW, Zazo, LumiNuitey, Nariel Alcarin, Tigrou19 et Bunny188, ****amaia009, cocbys, ****Ishtar205, Yawee, Faëlle, ma lune, ****ptitange, Marauder's Mad, haru, ****tayplayrock, ****Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr**, **katory87, ****Shima-chan, ****Click La Magnifique, ****yume-chan05**, **royale-de-luxe, ilai, ****Acetone**, **Yumeni,**** Edemi **ET tout les autres!

D'ailleurs, vous avez trouvé des fautes et/ou des phrases mal tournées? Faites-moi signe, je corrigerai!

Oh, une dernière chose, pour ceux qui aime les sirimoony, j'ai ouvert un lj il y a qlqs semaines, pour eux. Plusieurs trads ne seront postées que dessus, tout comme les versions, euh, plus _osées?_ de certaines fics que feufeunet n'accepte pas...

* * *

** One-Night Stand**

**Sixième partie**

**- **

Remus resta bouche bée durant ce qui sembla une éternité. Lorsqu'il finit par retrouver sa voix, il réussit à bredouiller, "Tu-tu t'en _souviens?_"

Sirius hocha la tête, resserrant plus encore sa prise sur le livre.

"Mais… mais tu as dit… tu as dit que tu ne te souvenais plus de rien. Tu as dit que tu avais bu plus que d'habitude et que tu ne te souvenais de rien."

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre."

"La vérité?"

"J'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais… profité de la situation. _Je_ ne voulais pas croire que j'avais profité de la situation. C'était plus facile de faire semblant de rien. Et puis James et Peter sont remontés et tu avais l'air tellement terrifié ; j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si on ne leur disait pas, du moins pas avant qu'_on_ se soit expliqués toi et moi. Et puis on pouvait toujours utiliser l'alcool comme excuse si ça te dérangeait tellement ; on pouvait prétendre que rien ne s'était passé, ou on pouvait leur dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et ensuite faire comme si on avait tout oublié. Ce qui s'était passé entre nous pouvait rester entre nous, pas besoin d'impliquer qui que ce soit d'autre si tu ne le voulais pas. Quant à te raconter ce que… j'ai essayé de te parler ; tu ne voulais pas. J'ai supposé que tu étais en colère, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais pas si c'était quelque chose que j'avais fait, si je t'avais fait mal… Tu as dit que non et tu n'avais pas l'air d'être blessé alors je l'ai cru. Je me demandais si tu étais en colère contre moi parce quej'avais_effectivement_ profité de la situation. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler ; j'avais espéré que les mots viendraient tous seuls, au bout d'un moment. Tu n'arrivais à te rappeler de rien. Tu n'y arrives toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire?"

_Quelle importance ?_ "Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec –"

"Je me _souviens_, Remus. Je me souviens de tout. Et je _savais_."

"Quoi?" Le jeune préfet avait l'impression d'être arrivé à un croisement et il n'était pas sûr de la direction à prendre ni même du chemin par lequel il était arrivé. "Tu savais quoi?"

"Tu es un loup-garou, Rem," insista Sirius. "Tu croyais vraiment que je n'aurais pas cherché et trouvé tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les loups-garous à la minute où j'ai su pour toi?"

"Je ne –"

"Ça fait des années que je sais que les loups-garous s'accouplent pour la vie."

"Des années –"

"C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien fait."

"Jamais rien fait ?"

"Je ne voulais pas te prendre au piège."

"_Me _prendre au piège ?"

"Je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire une chose pour laquelle tu n'étais pas prêt. On est tellement jeunes. Je savais que je voulais être avec toi, je ne sais pas comment, je le _savais _c'est tout. Mais je ne savais pas si tu étais prêt pour ça, et je ne voulais pas que tu aies à décider trop tôt. Et puis cette nuit-là…"

"Cette Nuit-Là," le son résonna à l'intérieur du crâne de Remus, faisant tournoyer son univers. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

"Cette Nuit-Là," répéta Sirius. "Cette nuit-là, j'étais saoul, et on a commencé à jouer à ces jeux stupides, et Spin the Bottle c'était _mon _idée parce qu'après t'avoir embrassé dans le premier jeu, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était recommencer, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir continuer à laisser tomber la carte sans que ça paraisse suspect ; et puis on s'est encore embrassés et quand tu as embrassé James, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le frapper –alors qu'il est comme un frère pour moi!- alors j'ai utilisé un sort pour manipuler la bouteille quand tu la lançais pour qu'on s'embrasse et puis le jeu s'est terminé et je t'ai convaincu de monter dans le dortoir et –"

"Stop," l'interrompit Remus en levant la main, cela faisait trop à digérer d'un seul coup. "Attends." Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais c'était inutile. Au bout d'un moment, il renonça et hocha la tête, toujours désespérément confus, mais ressentant l'étrange désir d'entendre le reste de cette histoire sordide.

"Je t'ai convaincu de monter dans le dortoir," recommença Sirius, "et… je suis tellement désolé, Rem, j'étais saoul. Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je n'avais pas l'intention de… te _séduire_. Je voulais juste… je ne sais pas ce que je voulais. J'avais envie de _toi_. J'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps, et je n'arrivais _pas_ à m'arrêter. J'ai toujours envie de toi."

"Tu as toujours –"

"Et tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as laissé dans le hall, quand tu as fait tomber le livre, j'ai vu le titre du chapitre, et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne devais pas avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais pas vraiment saisi ce qui se passait jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai supposé que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le lien et j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu n'étais pas au courant! J'étais là en train d'errer dans le château, à m'angoisser à propos de ce que je devais faire, de ce que je devais dire, quand j'ai réalisé qu'un truc clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Et puis j'ai senti que tu étais monté sur la Tour d'Astronomie, et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait pas du tout. Et puis là-haut dans le dortoir, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu étais désolé et que ça aurait été plus facile si tu étais mort et ça je ne le supportais pas! Je ne savais même pas pourquoi tu croyais à cette aberration! Alors je me suis réfugié ici ; j'avais besoin de réfléchir ; et quand j'ai baissé les yeux sur le livre –sur le chapitre qui expliquait tout- j'ai vu… –j'avais totalement oublié cette partie… _Est-ce que tu essaies de rejeter le lien_?"

"Est-ce que je _quoi_?"

"Le lien! Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne pensais pas que _tu_ pouvais le rejeter. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le loup-garou_ aussi_ pouvait _choisir_ de refuser le lien au même titre que l'humain. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre _pourquoi _tu voudrais le rejeter, mais je ne vois aucune autre explication."

"C'est toi qui le rejettes…" commença Remus, mais tandis que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas justes.

Devant lui, Sirius secouait la tête. "Non."

"Tu ne le rejettes pas." Ce n'était pas une question.

"Je l'ai accepté longtemps avant d'avoir un choix à faire," chuchota l'animagus. "Bien avant même de savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose à accepter."

"Alors je…" Remus pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre et hissa une main jusqu'à son visage pour les frotter doucement."Comment c'est possible?" demanda-t-il à voix haute.

"Est-ce que tu as des… réserves?" La voix de Sirius se brisa dans sa tête.

"Quoi?" Il laissa retomber sa main, et ouvrit lentement les yeux, les levant sur l'autre garçon.

"Des réserves. À propos du lien. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accepté."

"Mais je…" Remus se tut. _Des réserves?_ "Oui," admit-il d'une voix basse.

"Oui?" s'enquit le garçon à la tignasse noire.

Deux yeux brun-dorés se plantèrent alors dans le gris de ceux qui le fixaient. "Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me piéger. Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est _moi _qui t'ai pris au piège _toi_? _Je_ suis le loup-garou. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis tellement longtemps, mais même avant que je sache pour le… le _lien_… j'avais déjà décidé de ne pas t'entraîner avec moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et tellement plus à mes yeux. Comment j'aurais pu te faire ça? Et maintenant ça… ce _truc_ entre nous… je ne peux pas te demander d'abandonner toute ta vie pour moi."

"Tu es amoureux de moi? Tu l'étais avant qu'on…"

"Couche ensemble?" essaya Remus en levant un sourcil ; quelque part, et malgré tout, il trouvait la réticence de Sirius à prononcer les mots, amusante.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement. "Oui."

"Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire, tu ne devrais pas le faire, Padfoot."

Les joues de Sirius s'enflammèrent un peu plus. "Merci,_ Evans_."

Les lèvres de Remus se mirent à trembler alors qu'il s'efforçait de sourire vaillamment, mais la gravité de la situation reprit le dessus . "Oui, je suis amoureux de toi. Je le suis depuis des années. Je suppose que ce ne sert plus à rien de tenter de le nier ; tu n'arrives pas à le voir dans ma tête?"

"Alors où est le problème?"

"Comment je pourrais te demander de tout abandonner pour moi?"

"Qui a dit que j'abandonnais quoi que ce soit?"

"Quoi?"

"Rem,_ tu _représentes tout pour moi." Le livre tomba au sol alors que Sirius réduisait la distance en eux et saisissait le visage de Remus entre ses paumes. "Tu es toute ma vie. Comment tu peux penser même une seconde à me demander de t'abandonner _toi_?"

"Comment je pourrais –"

Sirius posa son front sur celui de Remus. "Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision," chuchota-t-il.

Le jeune loup-garou frissonna lorsque le souffle chaud de son compagnon balaya sa peau.

"La seule et unique décision que _tu _aies à prendre," continua l'aîné des Black, "c'est : est-ce que tu _veux_ être avec moi ?"

Remus plongea dans les yeux gris qui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.

_Sois honnête,_ murmura la voix de Sirius dans sa tête.

_Oui,_ pensa le garçon aux cheveux châtain. _Oui, je veux être avec toi. J'ai _besoin_ d'être avec toi. _

_Alors reste avec moi._

Remus hocha doucement la tête, franchissant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et scella leurs lèvres tandis que ses paupières s'agitaient en se refermant.

Instantanément, le poids qui écrasait le sage préfet des Gryffondor depuis Cette Nuit-Là s'envola, s'évapora dans l'atmosphère à présent apaisée, s'évapora dans le passé.

Des dents taquines mordillèrent la lèvre inférieure de Moony, et il ne put réprimer le grognement qui montait en lui. Il attira l'autre garçon plus près encore, ses bras encerclant la taille de son compagnon, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. L'une des mains encadrant le visage de Remus alla s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux et l'autre glissa dans la nuque du loup-garou tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait.

_Je t'aime._

Les mots quittèrent l'esprit de Sirius pour se glisser dans celui de Remus.

_Je t'aime_, songea de la même façon Remus et puis toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans le baiser de son compagnon.

_End_

* * *

**Ndt: **Ah elle va me manquer cette fic! Pour ceux qui sont dans mon cas, j'ai une toute petite annonce non officielle : à la fin de la parution de la VO, l'auteur m'avait avoué qu'il était possible qu'elle fasse un prequel racontant la fameuse soirée de beuverie... un jour peut-être... 


End file.
